La marraine de Harry Potter
by Catherine Broke
Summary: ou "Les deux amours de Sirius Black" - Sixième année de Harry. Sirius a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Mais il doit partir rechercher deux personnes très importantes pour lui. SB/OC et HP/GW "Fiction Complète"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

L'histoire est entièrement écrite. Elle est composée de 6 chapitres et d'un épilogue qui est très court à comparé des chapitres. Chaque chapitre (à part un) est divisé en deux partie : une sur Harry et une sur Sirius, sauf pour ce premier chapitre mais je vous laisse y découvrir tout seul.

Je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines comme pour « Une vie différente d'avant » mais j'y publierai les semaines où je ne publie pas « Une vie différente d'avant ».

**Merci à Didi d'avoir lu cette fiction entièrement hier soir même s'il était tard lol.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

**La marraine de Harry Potter**

**ou**

**Les deux amours de Sirius Black**

Chapitre 1 :

Un jeune garçon d'environ 16 ans ayant les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux noirs en pétard se trouvait dans un salon qui était ancien mais bien entretenu. Ce jeune garçon s'appelait Harry James Potter, avec lui se trouvait un homme grand qui devait avoir plus de la trentaine. Il avait les cheveux bruns coupés court, les yeux gris et était très beau. Cet homme n'était autre que Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au Square Grimmaurd qui avait été remit en bon état grâce à Molly Weasley ainsi que ses enfants, Harry, Hermione et Sirius lui-même.

Il y a quelques mois, Sirius avait eu beaucoup de chance. En effet, il avait réussi à lancer un sortilège de stupéfition à sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange avant que celle-ci ne lui lance le sortilège de la mort. Cela c'était passé au Ministère de la Magie. Harry était là-bas et était en danger, Sirius avait insisté pour accompagner les autres membres du phénix. Et maintenant depuis un mois, Sirius avait été acquitté pour avoir tuer douze moldus et un sorcier. Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de Harry ainsi que de Dumbledore et des autres membres de l'ordre du phénix qui avaient témoigné au tribunal devant le Ministre Cornélius Fudge.

Depuis, Sirius avait demandé à avoir la garde de son filleul et au bout de trois semaines à courir partout, à faire les papiers nécessaires et en expliquant que Harry serait mieux avec lui qu'avec son oncle et sa tante moldu, Sirius avait réussi à avoir sa garde. Harry habitait avec lui depuis une semaine. La semaine entière avait été géniale pour Harry. N'étant que tous les deux au Square Grimmaurd, Harry était sûr que Sirius avait demandé à tout le monde de les laisser seuls quelques temps, à part Remus Lupin qui passait de temps en temps, Harry et Sirius se découvraient de plus en plus, ils apprenaient chacun beaucoup de chose sur l'autre. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon en silence. Quand Harry décida d'ouvrir la bouche, il avait quelque chose à demander à son parrain. Depuis le début de la semaine, il avait voulu lui demander mais se disait que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mais aujourd'hui il avait changé d'avis.

-Sirius ?

-Oui Harry, dit son parrain.

-Heu…je…heu, hésita Harry.

-Oui vas-y Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Sirius doucement.

-Heu…je me demandais si tu avais des photos de mes parents.

Sirius regarda Harry avec étonnement. Harry décida de se justifier.

-J'ai bien des photos d'eux mais je n'ai que des photos au moment où j'étais né. Je voudrai bien en voir de Poudlard et de leur mariage. Mais si tu n'en as pas…

-Si j'en ai Harry mais je pensai que tu allais m'y demander plutôt.

-Ben en faite je voulais mais après je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre, lui expliqua Harry.

-D'accord, dit Sirius en se levant du canapé. Les photos sont dans ma chambre. On les regarde ici ou en haut ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

-En haut, non ?

-Très bien, allez lève toi.

Harry se leva et suivit Sirius dans les couloirs de la maison et ensuite dans les escaliers pour se retrouvaient tout en haut de la maison devant la porte de la chambre à Sirius.

-Tu ne feras pas attention au bazar, je n'ai jamais aimé rangé, le prévint Sirius.

-Moi non plus, je n'aime pas y faire.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et s'enleva pour laisser Harry rentrait. C'est vrai que la chambre n'était pas rangée. Un peu partout traînait du linge sans savoir s'il était propre ou sale. Plusieurs livres, plumes, parchemins et bouteilles d'encre se trouvaient également disperser dans la chambre. La chambre était assez grande et de couleur bleu-vert. Il s'y trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire en bois de chêne, un bureau du même bois ainsi que plusieurs étagères ou se trouvaient encore certains livres ainsi que des bibelots et des photos. Sur plusieurs photos, Harry reconnut ses parents, Remus, Sirius et lui-même mais étant encore bébé ainsi qu'une femme et un autre enfant que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées en train de contempler une photo où se trouvait Sirius avec cette femme et cet enfant quand celui-ci parla et le fit sursauter.

-Viens t'asseoir Harry, lui dit Sirius en lui montrant le lit, je vais chercher les photos.

Harry fit ce que son parrain lui dit, pendant que celui-ci ouvrit l'armoire et s'agenouilla. Quand il se releva, il avait plusieurs albums dans les mains aussi épais les un que les autres. Il s'essaya à côté de Harry qui était en tailleur et mit les albums devant eux.

-Alors tu veux voir d'abord les photos de Poudlard, celles du mariages ou les autres qui ont été faite après Poudlard ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Ben celles de Poudlard d'abord, c'est plus logique de commencer par le début.

-Oui en effet, répondit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry qui grogna.

Sirius prit le plus gros des albums photos et le déposa devant eux en poussant les autres au fond du lit. Sirius et Harry passèrent des heures à regarder l'album. Chaque photo avait son histoire et Sirius se faisait un plaisir de la raconter à Harry. « Celle-ci c'est la première fois que James est revenu bredouille après avoir demander à Lily de sortir avec lui, d'ailleurs si tu regardes bien tu vois une marque rouge sur sa joue. C'est la baffe que lui a mis Lily. », « Ho là c'est quand on a changé les Serpentards en poulet dans la grande salle. », « « La fin de nos examens en cinquième année. », « Quand Lily a enfin décidé de sortir avec James. Peter, Remus et Moi ont a enfin pu soufflé. », « Là c'est quand James à demander Lily en mariage. Elle l'a laissé poireauter au moins dix minutes avant de répondre. ». Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'émotion en découvrant toutes ces photos qui étaient la preuve d'une jeunesse merveilleuse et pleine d'éclat de rire. Sirius également avait les yeux qui brillaient, beaucoup de souvenir remonter en lui mais cela faisait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un et surtout quand ce quelqu'un était son filleul.

Après avoir fini les photos de l'époque de Poudlard, ils passèrent aux photos du mariage de James et Lily. Lily avait une magnifique robe blanche qui était un bustier, des milliers de perles blanches étaient cousues dessus. La robe était composée de plusieurs jupons et d'une longue traîne. James était habillé d'un costume moldu entièrement noir « C'était pour faire plaisir à Lily car il voulait mettre une robe de sorcier. » lui avait précisé Sirius. D'ailleurs Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient eux aussi habillés de costumes moldus. Harry découvrit que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui avait marié ses parents et que plusieurs professeurs étaient présents comme Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn (« Il était notre professeur de potion et adorait Lily. » avait appris Sirius à Harry qui ne le connaissait pas) et bien sûr, il y avait le demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid. Harry remarqua que la femme qu'il avait vue sur une étagère en photo se trouvait également sur les photos du mariage et il l'avait aussi remarqué sur celles de Poudlard. N'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir qui elle était, il osa enfin demander à Sirius.

-Sirius ? C'est qui cette personne qui te tient le bras, sur cette photo ?

-Ha oui. C'est Constance, lui répondit-il.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Constance était une amie de Poudlard, la meilleure amie de ta mère.

-La meilleure amie de ma mère ?

-Oui. Constance et Lily se sont rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express, lors de leur première année. Constance était une sang-mêlé, son père était sorcier et sa mère moldu. Elles sont vite devenues amies. Etant à Gryffondor, nous sommes, aussi, vite devenus amis avec Constance, quand à Lily elle ne s'entendait qu'avec Remus. Au fur et à mesure des années, nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître. James est tombé amoureux de Lily, quand à moi j'avais des sentiments pour Constance mais je pensais que c'était juste de l'amitié ou de la fraternité. D'autres années ont passé, j'ai enfin découvert que j'aimais Constance, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Et on peut dire que c'est un peu grâce à nous que James et Lily se sont trouvés car comme on ne se lâchaient pas, ils devaient passer plus de temps l'un avec l'autre.

-Tu es sorti avec la meilleure amie de ma mère ? demanda Harry.

-Oui et cette relation s'est prolongée après Poudlard.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas toujours été un coureur. La preuve, je me suis assagi la dernière année en ayant qu'une petite amie pour le malheur de toutes les autres filles de Poudlard.

-Oui si tu le dis vrai mais tu te vantes pas un peu trop ? rigola Harry. Et après Poudlard ? ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

-J'ai emménagé avec Constance dans la maison que j'avais acheté lors de mes 17 ans et nous avons vécu ensemble. James et Lily se sont mariés deux ans après, quand James eut fini son école pour devenir Auror avec Moi. Environ un an après, Lily nous annonça qu'elle était enceinte. James était sur un petit nuage. Un mois et demi après, Constance nous déclara elle aussi qu'elle était enceinte. Je compris à ce moment là pourquoi James avait été sur un petit nuage, savoir que tu vas être père, c'est merveilleux. Ensuite Lily accoucha d'un petit Harry James Potter, je fus le parrain et Constance la marraine.

-J'ai une marraine ? demanda surprit Harry. Tu ne me l'as jamais dis.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit en souriant Sirius. Tu avais un mois et demi, quand Constance mit au monde Catherine, ma fille. James et Lily furent nommés parrain et marraine. Pendant un an, nous fûmes tous ensemble heureux.

En disant cela, Sirius avait pris un autre album et montrait à Harry des photos d'eux tous réunis. Ils y en avaient également de Catherine et Harry endormis l'un à côté de l'autre ainsi que d'autres.

-Mais le 31 octobre tout a été chamboulé. Déjà que depuis plusieurs mois, James, Lily et Toi, aviez été mis en sécurité. Voldemort vous a retrouvé et c'est la vie de chacun qui a été modifié. James et Lily ont été assassinés, tu as été envoyé chez ta tante et Moi j'ai tout perdu, mon frère, sa femme, mon filleul, ma copine, ma fille et mon ami. Bien sûr, chacun a beaucoup perdu lors de cette nuit. Remus m'a appris quand je me suis échappé d'Azkaban que Constance était partie un mois après cette tragédie avec Catherine. Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus.

-Et elles se trouvent où ?

-Aucune idée, Constance ne savait pas elle-même où elles allaient. Elle a gardé contact avec Remus pendant un an et du jour au lendemain il n'a plus eu de nouvelles. Il a essayé de les retrouver mais ses recherches n'ont abouti à rien. Mais maintenant que je suis innocenté j'ai bien l'intention de retrouver la femme que j'aime et ma fille.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Ho que oui. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu le coup à Azkaban et aussi grâce à Catherine, à Toi et à Remus. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner si je voulais espérer un jour vous revoir.

Après cette déclaration, un long silence commença. Harry regardait les photos de lui soit avec Catherine, soit avec ses parents, soit avec son parrain et sa marraine ou encore avec Remus. Quand à Sirius, il regardait la photo qui était sur l'étagère, celle où Constance tenait Catherine dans ses bras et que lui entourait de ses bras la taille de la femme qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Ils étaient tellement dans leur pensée qu'ils ne virent pas tout de suite Remus sur le pas de la porte qui les regardait. Ce n'est que dix minutes après, quand Sirius leva les yeux vers la porte, qu'il vit Remus.

-Remus ?

En entendant son parrain parlait, Harry sursauta et tourna aussi son regard vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Je suis venu vous voir. Vous regardez les photos qui date de 15 ans ? demanda Remus en voyant toutes les photos étalées sur le lit.

-Oui. Harry voulait les voir. Je lui ai également parlé de Constance et de Catherine.

-Ha ! Et tu vas faire quoi à propos d'elles ? l'interrogea Remus.

-Dès que Harry aura repris l'école, je partirai pour essayer de les retrouver.

-Quoi ??? Tu vas partir ? répéta Harry inquiet.

-Tu seras à l'école Harry. Et je te promets que je serai là quand tu reviendras.

-Mais tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

-J'irai avec toi, Sirius, dit Remus.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Tu crois que c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher.

-Non, mais une lettre est arrivée pour toi avec le cachet de Poudlard dessus. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te re-veuille comme élève mais plutôt pour autre chose.

-Quoi ? dit Remus étonné.

A peine cinq secondes après, Remus était sorti de la chambre et se ruait dans la sienne. Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un grand sourire et ajouta.

-Je crois que cette année tu vas avoir Remus sur le dos.

Harry ne put répondre car Remus revenait dans la chambre avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et tenant une lettre dans les mains.

-Non ne dis rien, commença Sirius avant que Remus ne parle, laisse-moi deviner. Alors Dumbledore te prend comme homme de ménage.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Harry aussi était surpris.

-Non non c'est pas ça, c'est Rusard qui fait le ménage. Heummmmmmmmmmm non je ne sais pas à part peut-être professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, non ?

-Oui mais je suis pas sûr d'accepter.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être surpris.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Les parents ne voudront jamais qu'un loup-garou donne des cours à leur enfant.

-Si Dumbledore te propose la place, c'est que c'est déjà réglé.

-Oué.

-Alors accepte, insista Sirius. Tu adores enseigner.

-Oui mais j'aimerai bien partir avec toi à leurs recherches.

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je suis un grand garçon.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, l'interrompit Sirius. Tu retourneras à Poudlard et tu seras professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, un point c'est tout. Et pas besoin d'y revenir. Allez, vous venez, reprit Sirius en parlant à Harry et à Remus, on descend et on va préparer à manger.

-Mais les photos, commença Harry.

-Laisse faire, j'y rangerai plus tard.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils descendirent tous les trois en bas. Ils étaient loin de penser qu'à ce moment précis, une autre personne était également en train de se souvenir de ses années passer à Poudlard et après l'école avec eux.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Quelque part bien à l'ouest de l'Europe :

Une jeune femme, ayant les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns, était assise en tailleur sur son grand lit à baldaquin en train de regarder des photos de sa vie d'avant ou plutôt de sa vie il y a 15 ans. A cette époque, la vie avait été merveilleuse, non qu'elle n'aimait pas sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Mais avant elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait toujours comptaient, un filleul adorable et un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui lui avait donné des enfants magnifiques. Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que ses enfants. Tout ça à cause d'un sorcier qui se prenait pour le roi et qu'en une soirée lui avait tout pris.

Très souvent comme aujourd'hui, quand ses enfants étaient dehors, elle se permettait de re-ouvrir ses souvenirs qui lui faisait si mal au cœur. C'était le seul moment où le chagrin pouvait se voir en elle, où elle se laissait aller à pleurer. Jamais elle n'aurait montré à ses enfants à quel point elle avait pu souffrir en quittant l'Angleterre, il y a 15 ans. Cette jeune femme n'était autre que Constance Poke.

Depuis maintenant 14 ans, Constance n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre. Quand elle était partie, elle était restée en contact avec son ami Remus pendant 1 an mais lorsqu'elle avait re-déménagé, 1 an après avoir quitter l'Angleterre, elle n'avait plus reçu aucune lettre. L'hibou de Remus n'avait jamais dû la retrouver. Que ce pays pouvait lui manquer mais il n'y avait pas que le pays, il y avait aussi James, Lily, Harry, Remus et Sirius. Sirius. Son amour, elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier surtout en sachant que ses deux fils lui ressemblaient beaucoup.

Constance avait trois enfants, une fille et deux garçons. Sirius n'avait connu sa fille que pendant un an, quand aux garçons il ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient. Le seul à le savoir était Remus mais elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire à quiconque. Si Sirius n'était pas au courant qu'il était père de deux garçons, c'est pour la simple raison que Constance n'était pas au courant elle-même qu'elle était enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois quand elle à quitter l'Angleterre, elle ne l'a su que deux mois plus tard (ndla : donc quand elle était enceinte d'environ trois mois). Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue, tellement qu'elle avait été bouleversée par les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Ce fut une période très dure pour elle car elle devait s'occuper de sa fille, trouvait un travail, un logement et faire à la fois attention pour les enfants qu'elle attendait. Quand on lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte non d'un enfant mais de deux, elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver et pourtant elle avait réussi. La preuve, Constance était une femme ayant trois magnifiques enfants, un travail qui lui plaisait, une maison ainsi que de quoi faire vivre sa famille aisément.

Mais quand elle se remémorait ses souvenirs d'avant, elle aimait rêver que sa vie était différente. Que James et Lily n'étaient pas morts, que Sirius n'avait jamais été envoyé à Azkaban et qu'elle n'était jamais partie avec sa fille. Au contraire, elle aurait épousé Sirius, il aurait vu grandir sa fille et aurait appris qu'il aurait été encore père de deux garçons. Harry aurait eu un frère ou une sœur. La vie aurait été merveilleuse tous ensemble.

Constance se reprit, ses enfants allaient bientôt rentrer de l'école, ils ne devaient pas la voir comme ça, les yeux rouges bouffis par les larmes. Autrement ils s'inquièteraient pour elle, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas. Catherine serait capable de ne pas aller en cours pour prendre soin de sa mère, telle la connaissant.

Constance partit dans la salle de bain avec sa baguette, se regarda dans la glace. Voyant sa tête, elle décida de se jeter un sort, elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que ses yeux ne soient plus rouges ou dégonfles. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger les photos. Elle eut pile le temps de fermer le placard où elles les rangeaient qu'on frappa à sa porte.

-Entrée.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme d'environ 14 ans entra dans la chambre. Il était élancé, ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux étaient gris. On pouvait également deviner qu'en dessous de ses vêtements il était assez musclé pour son jeune âge. Le sourire qu'il affichait, à ce moment, sur son visage ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais qu'il ne s'en voulait pas du tout.

-Bonjour Maman.

-Bonjour Christopher.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Je sais très bien que tu as encore fait une bêtise, lui dit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas du tout.

-Ha oui ?

-Heu…si la voisine vient te voir et te dit que son chat a fait un vole plané et m'accuse tu dis que c'est faux. Que je voulais juste l'aider à descendre de l'arbre. Tu veux bien ma Maman chérie ? lui demanda Christopher en faisant les yeux du chien battu qu'il avait dû hérité de son père car il savait que sa mère ne pouvait rien lui refusé quand il les faisait.

-D'accord. De toute façon, je ne vais pas affirmer que mon fils embête son chat même si c'est vrai, lui dit sa mère en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci Maman.

-Maintenant tu viens là et tu me fais un gros câlin car ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, dit Constance en ouvrant ses bras.

-On sait vu ce matin, fit Christopher en allant dans les bras que sa mère referma autour de lui.

-Ce matin, mais c'est loin tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais vous me manquez beaucoup même si je vous vois le matin.

Constance et Christopher restèrent longtemps enlacer dans le lit sans aucune parole ne soit échangée. Un quart d'heure après l'arrivée de Christopher, une autre personne frappa à la porte. Constance ne lâcha pas pour autant son fils.

-Entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit, une jeune fille entra. Elle devait avoir 16 ans. Elle était grande, mince. Elle avait les cheveux bruns ainsi que les yeux marron. Elle ressemblait à tout point à sa mère sauf la forme de son visage ainsi que son sourire que la jeune fille tenait de son père. A sa suite rentra un jeune homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Christopher. Il avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que lui. Il était par contre moins musclé que son frère. Son sourire était aussi différent de son frère, Christopher l'avait hérité de son père mais ce jeune homme lui le tenait de sa mère.

-Bonjour Maman, firent les deux enfants.

-Bonjour Catherine et James. Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

-Elle aurait pu être meilleure si ces deux vauriens, dit-elle en montrant ses frères, n'avaient pas inondé les toilettes des filles. On a dû attendre plusieurs heures avant d'y retourner.

-Les garçons, soupira leur mère. Vous êtes irrécupérable.

-Non, on s'amuse Maman. Faut bien rigoler dans la vie, non ? répondit Christopher.

-Si mon chéri, fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Vous venez tous les deux ? demanda Constance à Catherine et James.

Les deux enfants rejoignirent leur mère et leur frère, et une partie de chatouille commença au plus grand drame de Catherine qui était très chatouilleuse. Vingt minutes plus tard, leur mère déclara forfait car elle devait aller préparer à manger, Catherine en profita pour aller avec elle. Les garçons continuèrent mais cette fois ce n'était plus les chatouilles, c'était des grands coups d'oreillers. Ils n'arrêtèrent que quand leur mère les appela pour manger.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ?**

**Je vous dis au samedi 8 mars pour connaître la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

L'histoire est entièrement écrite. Elle est composée de 6 chapitres et d'un épilogue qui est très court à comparé des chapitres. Chaque chapitre (à part un) est divisé en deux partie : une sur Harry et une sur Sirius, sauf pour ce premier chapitre mais je vous laisse y découvrir tout seul.

Ha oui, j'ai oublié, ce chapitre aussi n'est pas tout à fait séparé en deux lol. Mais ça fait pareil. On voit Harry (beaucoup) et Sirius (à peine).

**Merci à potterstoriz et à ninie pour m'avoir laisser une review.**

**Et merci à Didi**.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Les deux enfants rejoignirent leur mère et leur frère, et une partie de chatouille commença au plus grand drame de Catherine qui était très chatouilleuse. Vingt minutes plus tard, leur mère déclara forfait car elle devait aller préparer à manger, Catherine en profita pour aller avec elle. Les garçons continuèrent mais cette fois ce n'était plus les chatouilles, c'était des grands coups d'oreillers. Ils n'arrêtèrent que quand leur mère les appela pour manger._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 2 :

Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix au Square Grimmaurd, derniers jours de vacances avant la rentré :

Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin pu fêter son anniversaire juste avec son parrain et personnes d'autres. Ce jour-là, ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier mais Harry en avait quand même été heureux. Ce ne fut que quelques jours après son anniversaire que la famille Weasley, Hermione et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à arriver au Square. Madame Weasley garda Harry plusieurs minutes dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué. Hermione en fit de même mais lui déclara qu'elle était heureuse pour lui qu'il puisse enfin vivre avec Sirius sans que personnes ne disent rien.

Les jours s'écoulèrent et les derniers jours de vacances arrivèrent. Harry ne voulait pas quitter son parrain, en sachant que celui-ci aller parcourir le monde entier pour retrouver la femme qu'il aime ainsi que sa fille. Harry essayait de se convaincre que Sirius serait encore plus heureux s'il les retrouvait mais au fond de son cœur, il avait peur. Peur, que Sirius ne veuille plus de lui et qu'il le renvoie chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. C'était absurde, Sirius ne ferait jamais ça mais Harry avait quand même peur.

C'est avec la peur au ventre que Harry alla sur le quai 9 ¾ prendre le Poudlard Express avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Quelques minutes après, Harry et Ginny étaient installés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express qui venait de démarrer. Ron et Hermione étaient allés dans le compartiment des préfets et préfet-en-chef. Ginny décida de poser une question à Harry. La question était banale mais elle était sûre qu'il essayerait de l'éviter ou en poserait une autre à la place.

-Harry ? Ca va ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi j'irai pas bien ? demanda Harry en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.

-Depuis plusieurs jours, tu es bizarre. Ca a un rapport avec Sirius ?

Harry avait raconté à Ron et Hermione tout à propos de sa marraine et la fille de celle-ci et Ginny avait tout entendu se trouvant près d'eux.

-Je vais très bien Ginny, alors arrêtes.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-N'importe quoi.

-Hermione et Ron l'ont aussi remarqué.

-Je suppose qu'ils t'ont envoyé pour savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Moi ?

-Non jamais. Ron voulait savoir mais Hermione l'a dissuadé. Elle a dit que tu leur dirais quand tu le souhaiteras. Mais Moi je sais que tu ne me le diras pas alors c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

-Mais je vais bien. Alors arrêtes de me le demander.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible. On veut prendre soin de toi et tu t'en fiches, parla Ginny un peu plus fort qu'au début de la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour prendre soin de Moi.

-Tu m'énerves.

Ginny qui avait regardé Harry pendant toute la conversation tourna la tête et préféra regarder le paysage. Harry regarda Ginny et vit qu'il l'avait mis en colère. S'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire c'est qu'il était sûr qu'elle se mettrait en colère et lui dirait que c'était n'importe quoi. Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Mais en la voyant comme cela, Harry s'en voulut.

-Ginny ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

-Gin, supplia Harry. Ecoute-moi.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Je m'excuse. Allez répond-moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne souhaite pas en parler.

-Tu n'avais qu'à le dire. J'aurai très bien compris, répondit Ginny.

En entendant Ginny, on pouvait très bien deviner que sa colère n'était pas passée et Harry s'en voulut encore plus.

-Tu m'en veux ? demanda Harry.

-Et si je te dis oui, tu feras quoi ?

Harry se leva, se mit à genou devant Ginny et lui prit les mains. Tout en le faisant, il parla.

-Je me mettrai à genou et je te supplierai de me pardonner. Pardon, pardon, pardon….

-Harry arrête, c'est bon tu es pardonné, fit Ginny en rigolant.

-Ouf.

Et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires. Depuis le mois d'août, Harry et Ginny se parlaient beaucoup mieux. Ginny ne rougissait plus quand Harry lui parlait et celui-ci commençait à voir Ginny autrement que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

C'est à ce moment-là que Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à genoux devant ma sœur ? lui demanda immédiatement Ron en voyant où se trouvait Harry.

-Ben c'est…heu…

Harry ne sachant que dire supplia Ginny de venir à son secours.

-Rien, on rigolait, dit Ginny.

-Et Harry a besoin d'être à genoux devant toi pour rire ?

-Tu m'énerves Ron. On ne faisait rien de mal, lui répondit-elle.

-Encore heureux.

Ginny jugea bon de ne pas tenir compte de la dernière réplique de son frère, autrement elle serait prêtre à lui jeter le sortilège Chauve-Furie que tout le monde lui envier. Le reste du voyage se passa sans autre dispute. Hermione et Ginny parlèrent des BUSES que Ginny devrait passer à la fin de l'année. Les garçons préférèrent comme discussion le Quidditch.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pendant ce temps au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius était en train de préparer ses dernières affaires avant de partir à la recherche de Constance. Il ne savait pas du tout par où commençait. Remus n'avait su lui dire où les lettres allaient pendant l'année qu'il lui avait écrit. Mais en jugeait par le temps que cela prenait pour qu'il reçoive sa réponse, elle devait être parti sur un autre continent, peut-être l'Amérique. Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'aller y faire un tour.

Sirius décida donc que sa première destination serait l'Amérique du Nord, en espérant trouver des indices sur Constance.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cela faisait déjà un mois (on est en octobre) que l'école avait reprit. Harry recevait régulièrement des lettres de son parrain mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il déprimait et ne souriait plus. Ses notes aussi baissaient énormément et il ne mangeait guère grand chose aux repas. Harry n'avait qu'une chose en tête, que son parrain revienne.

Depuis que le jeune homme était arrivé au château, il ressentait comme un manque de son parrain et surtout savoir qu'il était très loin de lui avait empiré son état. Remus lui avait bien parlé, lui disant qu'il n'était plus le même, que quelque chose lui arrivait mais Harry lui avait déclaré que tout allait bien. Remus n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu que l'éloignement de son parrain lui en avait mis un coup. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait déjà envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour lui apprendre l'état de son filleul, celui-ci avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rentrer mais le lendemain Harry recevait une nouvelle lettre qui lui avait enfin arraché un sourire. Depuis plus rien, Harry restait renfermer sur lui-même. Même avec Hermione et Ron, il ne parlait plus préférant aller dehors et voler sur le balai que lui avait offert Sirius lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Mais lors de la dernière semaine d'octobre, une jeune fille rousse, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, décida d'aller se promener dans le château. Ses pas la conduisirent à la tour d'astronomie. Arriver devant la porte, elle la poussa et entendit des sanglots venant du bord de la tour. Elle avança et ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal au cœur à cause de la tristesse mais aussi de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Un jeune homme habillait d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean était assis sur le bord de la tour, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Une cape reposant plus loin sur le côté droit du garçon. Ce jeune homme était secoué de sanglots. La jeune fille, n'en pouvant plus, décida de lui faire remarquer sa présence.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer les yeux.

-Ho Harry. Tu n'aurais jamais dû garder ça pour toi. Nous somme là, tes amis, et nous voulons t'aider. Tu peux compter sur nous.

-Non Ginny, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.

-Harry ? Je sais que rien, de tout ce que l'on fera, ne te ramènera Sirius plus tôt mais on peut essayer de te faire penser à autre chose, quelques heures par jour.

Tout en parlant Ginny s'avança, Harry s'était retourné pour contempler les étoiles ainsi que la demi-lune qui scintillait dans le ciel. Elle se mit derrière lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le jeune homme sursauta de nouveau.

-Tu ne veux pas t'éloigner du bord ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je saute ? Je ne suis pas encore prêt à me donner la mort, je ne suis peut-être pas dans mon état normal mais je ne ferai jamais ça.

-D'accord mais tu veux bien qu'on aille s'asseoir plus loin, s'il te plait ?

-Si tu y tiens.

Ginny enleva ses mains et Harry se releva doucement. Ils s'éloignèrent du bord et Ginny prit la main de Harry pour l'emmener plus loin. Ils ressentirent tous les deux un frisson.

-Tu sais Harry, tu peux me parler. Tout ce que tu me diras je le garderai pour moi.

-Comme un psy.

-Un quoi ?

-Non laisse faire. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais te parler alors que je n'ai rien dit à Hermione, Ron ou encore le professeur Lupin.

-Parce qu'avec Moi tu ne descendras pas en bas jusqu'à que tu mets tout dit, lui apprit-elle avec un ton qui exprimait bien qu'elle le ferait.

-Ca ne me dérange pas de rester ici. Comme ça je ne serai pas obligé de voir tout le monde.

-D'accord mais tu ne pourras plus voler comme tu le fais maintenant tous les jours.

-Tu me prends par les sentiments, tu sais très bien que voler est très important pour moi.

-Oui c'est pour cela que j'ai dit ça. Alors maintenant explique-moi Harry. Je ne veux que t'aider mais si tu ne me dis rien je ne pourrai rien faire.

-Bon d'accord.

Harry entreprit alors de tout expliquer à Ginny. Ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour où ils étaient retournés à Poudlard et en sachant qu'il ne reverrait pas Sirius avant Noël. La peine qui se faisait tous les jours un peu plus présente d'être éloigné de lui. La peur de ce qui allait se passer quand son parrain aurait retrouvé Constance et Catherine. Si Sirius voudrait toujours s'occuper de lui ou qu'il le renverrait chez les Dursley. De comment était Constance ? Si c'était une femme gentille ou le contraire. Sirius lui avait dit que c'était une femme superbe mais en 15 ans les personnes changent. Il fit part à Ginny de toutes ses peurs, ses angoisses, de tout.

Seul Harry parlait, Ginny se contentait d'écouter et de le rassurer à certains moments. Pendant son récit des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues c'est pour cela que Ginny le prit dans ses bras à la fin et le consola comme elle put. Elle lui dit des mots apaisants à l'oreille et qui réussirent à le calmer.

Après quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Il était quand même deux heures du matin. Harry alla s'asseoir dans un canapé et Ginny vint le rejoindre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Merci Gin, lui murmura-t-il. D'avoir parler avec toi m'a fait beaucoup de bien et je pense que je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Les amis sont fait pour ça, répondit-elle alors que son cœur lui disait qu'elle considérait Harry plus quand ami.

-Tu as sans doute raison mais tu sais Gin, je te considère bien plus que comme une amie.

Ginny ne dit rien, ce qui poussa Harry à en dire plus.

-Tu sais depuis août je ne te vois plus comme la petite sœur de Ron mais plutôt comme une jeune fille de 15 ans. Une jeune fille qui est en plus très belle.

Ginny se mit à sourire, Harry ne le remarqua pas.

-Je crois que je tiens encore plus à toi qu'avant. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Harry resserra son étreinte.

-Ron et Hermione sont très importants pour Moi aussi mais je crois que tu n'as pas la même importance que eux dans mon cœur. Tu as une place différente.

Ginny tourna son visage vers celui de Harry.

-Quelle place exactement ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Heu…

Harry ne savait comment dire à Ginny qu'il aimerait la considérer plus qu'une simple amie, il décida de lui montrer. Il approcha son visage de celui de Ginny. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle s'approcha également alors Harry combla les millimètres qui restaient entre eux deux. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, se fut une explosion de bonheur qui envie le cœur de Harry. Après quelques secondes, Ginny ouvrit sa bouche et leurs langues purent enfin se rencontrer dans un balai magnifique. Chacun découvrant la bouche de l'autre. N'ayant plus d'air pour respirer, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres. Harry posa son front sur celui de Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je tiens énormément à toi, Gin.

-Moi aussi Harry, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il en rassemblant tout son courage de Gryffondor.

-Bien sûr, j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Harry enleva son front du sien et la serra contre lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant une demi-heure quand Ginny bailla et que Harry décida qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bas des marches du dortoir des filles.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vos avis ? Ca vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout ?**

**A dans deux semaines pour la suite. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

L'histoire est entièrement écrite. Elle est composée de 6 chapitres et d'un épilogue qui est très court à comparé des chapitres. Chaque chapitre (à part un) est divisé en deux partie : une sur Harry et une sur Sirius, sauf pour ce premier chapitre mais je vous laisse y découvrir tout seul.

**Merci à Ninie, delseroasn et lilichoco pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir.**

**Merci également à Didi.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Harry enleva son front du sien et la serra contre lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant une demi-heure quand Ginny bailla et que Harry décida qu'il était tant d'aller se coucher. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bas des marches du dortoir des filles._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Sirius cherchait des indications sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Constance. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, personne dans les villes de l'Amérique du Nord ne se rappelait d'avoir déjà vu une jeune femme avec une petite fille âgée entre quatorze ou quinze mois. Pourtant Sirius était persuadé qu'elle avait dû vivre dans les environs, Constance avait toujours beaucoup aimé l'Amérique.

Sirius continua ses recherches voulant à tout pris les retrouvaient. Il alla en Amérique Centrale. Lors de la deuxième semaine de novembre, il trouva enfin quelqu'un pouvant la renseigner sur elles à Mexico. C'était une vieille femme qui devait avoir vers les 70 ans. Elle tenait une auberge et Sirius avait décidé de s'arrêter là. Pendant qu'il y était, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien demander aux personnes de l'auberge, peut-être trouverait-il des informations sur Constance et Catherine.

-Excusez-moi Madame ? dit poliment Sirius.

-Oui. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrai un renseignement. Avez-vous déjà vu ces deux personnes ?

Sirius sortit une photo de sa poche représentant la famille qu'ils avaient été 15 ans avant et la montra à la vieille dame.

-Reconnaissez-vous la jeune femme et l'enfant, Madame ?

-Constance et la petite Catherine.

-Vous les connaissez ? s'empressa de re-demander Sirius pour être sûr.

-Oui, elles sont restées trois mois dans mon auberge. Cela fait bien des années que je ne les ai revues mais je me souviendrai toujours d'elles. Constance n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent alors je lui ai proposé de travailler pour moi à l'auberge en échange d'une chambre ainsi que d'une petite paye, le temps de trouver mieux.

-Elles n'habitent plus ici ?

-Non, elles sont restées trois mois comme je vous l'ai dit, Constance ayant trouvait un petit boulot mais elles sont venues souvent me voir jusqu'à que du jour au lendemain, Constance sans aille.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur pour elle et ses enfants. Quelqu'un les poursuivait à ce que j'ai compris.

-Ses enfants ? Constance n'avait pas qu'une petite fille ?

-En arrivant ici il n'y avait que Catherine mais au mois de juillet, elle a donné naissance à deux magnifiques petits garçons. Elle était enceinte avant d'arriver à l'auberge, d'ailleurs quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est demandée comment elle ferait. Bien sûr je lui ai proposé mon aide. Je me suis occupée de Catherine et des garçons pendant plusieurs mois laissant à mon mari l'auberge.

-Quand sont-ils partis ?

-Vers décembre, si je me souviens bien. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient arrivés quand ils sont repartis.

-Elle ne vous a pas dit où elle allait ?

-Non, je suis désolée. Elle est partit précipitamment. Elle m'avait déjà prévenu qu'elle partirait bientôt et quand un jour je ne l'ai pas vu venir avec les enfants pour me les confier, j'ai compris qu'elle était partie.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait eu deux petits garçons ?

-Oui.

-Ils s'appelaient comment ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, elle les avait nommé Christopher et James. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi ces deux prénoms là. Elle m'a répondu que leur père avait toujours beaucoup aimé le prénom Christopher. Quand à James, c'était le prénom du meilleur ami de leur père qui n'est plus de ce monde. Mais si vous voulez j'ai une photo d'eux.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie par la porte qui donnait sur l'endroit où elle vivait.

Sirius n'y croyait pas, Constance avait deux autres enfants et apparemment il était leur père. Remus devait bien être au courant qu'elle était enceinte. Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ? Celui-là quand il le verrait ça ira mal pour lui.

La vieille femme revint avec un album qu'elle tendit à Sirius et qui l'ouvrit. Sur la première page se trouvait une photo de Constance avec Catherine dans ses bras devant l'auberge, cette photo devait dater de leurs arriver ici. Il tourna les pages, de temps en temps la vieille femme apparaissait sur certaines photos. Sur plusieurs photos, Sirius remarqua que le ventre de Constance s'arrondissait à chaque fois un peu plus et il était aussi bien plus gros que quand elle attendait Catherine. Vint ensuite les photos que Sirius attendait depuis qu'il avait ouvert l'album, celles où se trouvaient Christopher et James. Certes ce n'étaient encore que des bébés mais Sirius était quand même heureux de pouvoir les découvrir un peu. Les jumeaux se ressemblaient énormément, peut-être quand grandissant ils ne se ressemblaient plus beaucoup mais en tout cas sur ces photos là, on aurait pu les confondre. Quand il eut fini de toutes les regardaient attentivement, il rendit l'album à la vieille dame.

-Merci beaucoup de me les avoir montraient Madame, fit Sirius les yeux brillants.

-J'étais persuadé qu'un jour vous viendriez ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Sirius. Je ne vous connais pas.

-Si je ne me trompe pas vous devez être Sirius Black.

-Quoi ? Comment le savez-vous ? demanda perplexe Sirius.

-Quand Constance est arrivée, elle n'était pas très en forme. Alors je me suis occupée d'elle et de Catherine. On a vite appris à ce connaître et Constance m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivée. Je lui avais dit qu'un jour vous viendriez les chercher mais elle n'a jamais voulu y croire pour ne pas avoir des espoirs pour rien. Surtout qu'elle devait être forte pour ses enfants.

-D'accord. Je vous remercie beaucoup mais je dois me remettre en route, dit Sirius en se relevant.

-Attendez cinq secondes.

La vieille dame partie par la même porte que tout à l'heure et ne revint pas longtemps après.

-Tenait, la dame lui tendit une photo. Je pense que vous serez content de l'avoir.

Sirius regarda la photo. Dessus se trouvait Constance assit sur un fauteuil avec Christopher et James dans ses bras et Catherine était assise au pied de sa mère. Constance faisait de grands sourires et Catherine n'arrêtait pas d'agiter ses petites mains.

-Vous êtes sûre Madame ? Vous ne préférez pas la garder ?

-Non je préfère que vous la gardiez, après tout vous n'avez même pas de photo de vos deux garçons.

-Merci Madame. Elle ne me quittera plus.

-J'en suis sûre, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Quand vous les aurez retrouvé, pouvez-vous dire à Constance que j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des nouvelles d'eux quatre ?

-Bien sûr Madame, mais vous êtes sûre que vous ne savez pas où ils sont partis même une intuition ?

-Il me semble qu'un jour elle m'avait dit que si elle repartait, elle préférerait aller sur une île. Par contre elle ne m'a pas précisé laquelle. Peut-être les îles se trouvant à droite de notre continent, comme la Jamaïque, Haïti, Cuba, la République Dominicaine, lui ont plu. Vous devriez chercher parmi elles.

-Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Il y en a beaucoup mais quelqu'un se rappellera bien de l'avoir vu. Une femme et trois enfants très jeunes ça ne passent pas inaperçu.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais de rien jeune homme. Au revoir et bonne route.

-Au revoir.

Suite à cette conversation, il préférait continuer sa route plutôt que s'arrêter. Sirius s'éloigna de l'auberge en serrant contre son cœur la photo qui représentait sa famille. 

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Du côté de Harry, tout allait bien. Depuis le jour où Ginny l'avait réconforté et qu'ils sortaient ensemble tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Les notes de Harry avaient toutes remonté sans exception, même celles de potion. Il était de meilleure humeur, riait pour un rien. Au repas, Ginny ne le lâchait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il est mangé tous ce qu'elle avait mis dans son assiette, une vraie mère poule comme l'avait surnommé Ron. Ginny avait également réussi à faire sortir de la tête de Harry que Sirius le renverrai chez les Dursley quand son parrain aurait récupéré sa famille. La bonne humeur de Harry avait beaucoup rassuré Remus à son propos.

La deuxième semaine de Novembre venait de se terminer, quand Harry reçut le samedi matin une lettre de son parrain.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Remus m'a appris que tu allais beaucoup mieux depuis trois semaines. Pourquoi m'as-tu caché que tu sortais avec Ginny Weasley ? J'aurai bien voulu le savoir. Apparemment c'est la perle rare qui te fallait. Remus m'a raconté que c'était grâce à elle que tu avais recommencé à sourire ainsi qu'à rire._

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai retrouvé la ville où Constance avait vécu pendant un an, elle se trouve en Amérique Centrale. C'est une vieille dame qui m'a renseigné, elle s'est occupée d'elle et lui a même donné du travail. J'ai aussi appris que Constance était enceinte quand elle est partie d'Angleterre et elle a accouché là-bas de deux garçons. Ils s'appellent Christopher (car j'ai toujours voulu appelé mon fils ainsi si j'en avais un) et James (en honneur à ton père). C'est la dame qui m'a appris tout ça._

_En ce moment, je suis dans un hôtel à Campeche et demain je pars pour les îles (La Jamaïque, Haïti, Cuba…). J'espère les retrouver là-bas._

_Tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense à toi. Je tiens à toi Harry et quoi qu'il puisse arriver je serai toujours là. Ne l'oublies pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je remplirai la tache que m'a confié James et Lily : m'occupait de toi jusqu'à ma mort._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Sirius._

_PS : Encore un mois et je reviens même si je ne les ai pas retrouvé. Je te le promets._

Harry relu la lettre pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris son contenu. Son parrain avait deux fils.

-Harry ça va ? lui demanda Ginny.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

-Harry ? le rappela-t-elle.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle décida de lui prendre la lettre et la lu. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'exclama.

-Mais c'est fantastique pour Sirius. Je suis sûre qu'il est très heureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Sirius a retrouvé un endroit où Madame Poke avait habité et il a appris qu'elle était enceinte avant de partir de l'Angleterre.

-Sirius a un deuxième enfant ? s'exclama Ron.

-Oui et non. En faite, elle a accouché de deux enfants, de deux garçons.

-Mais c'est génial pour lui, dit Hermione.

-Oui tout a fait.

-Harry ? l'appela Ron. Tu en dis quoi ?

Harry se réveilla enfin.

-J'en dis que je suis super heureux. J'ai deux cousins, c'est merveilleux. Quand Sirius va les retrouver, j'aurai une marraine, une cousine de mon âge et deux cousins. Il faut que j'aille voir…Remus.

Le dernier mot de Harry ne fut qu'un souffle car en disant sa dernière phrase il s'était levé et s'en allait déjà vers la table des professeurs. 

-Professeur Lupin ? appela Harry quand il fut devant la table des professeurs.

-Oui Harry ?

-Sirius m'a écrit.

-Il te raconte quoi de beaux ?

-Il a retrouvé où vivaient Constance et Catherine pendant un an.

-C'est génial.

-Oui et il a appris qu'il était père de deux garçons, Christopher et James.

-Ha. Je crois que quand il va revenir je ne serai plus là.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben j'étais au courant mais Constance m'a fait juré de ne rien lui dire.

-Je vous plains.

-Merci Ha…

Mais il ne put continuer qu'un hibou lâcha devant lui une lettre rouge qui explosa.

-Lunard comment as-tu osé ? commença la voix de Sirius Black amplifier et en colère. J'exige des explications. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dévoilé que j'avais deux fils alors que je suis sûr que tu étais au courant ? Tu vas me dire que c'est Constance mais je m'en fiche. Tu n'avais pas à garder cela pour toi. J'avais le droit de savoir et Harry également. Tu peux être sûr que quand je reviens ça va être ta fête. D'ailleurs, je préviens le professeur Dumbledore de commencer à chercher un nouveau professeur de Défense contres les forces du Mal pour la nouvelle année car celui de maintenant risque de ne plus existé. Je te dis à dans un mois pour ton arrêt de mort. Au faite Harry, ajouta la voix de Sirius Black qui se radoucit, dans ma lettre j'ai oublié de te demander si Ginny embrassait bien ?

Et la lettre se consuma. Remus était tout rouge ainsi que Harry qui allait massacrer son parrain à son retour.

-Je prendrai votre défense professeur face à lui après ce qu'il vient de me faire, dit Harry.

-J'y compte bien, lui répondit Remus en lui faisant un sourire.

Harry retourna à sa table à côté de ses amis et les conversations qui avaient cessé à l'arriver de la beuglante reprirent.

**Fin du chapitre**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Sirius sait enfin qu'il est père de deux garçons. Ce n'est pas géant ? lol.**

**Je vous souhaite de joyeuses pâques ainsi qu'une bonne semaine de boulot lol. Moi je serai à Barcelone à partir de mardi mais je penserai quand même un peu à vous car vu qu'on va faire beaucoup de bus je vais en profiter pour avancer dans l'une de mes fictions qui n'est pas encore publiée « Une Serpentarde, un Gryffondor, une Histoire ». Donc je vais quand même un peu bosser et en plus les profs d'espagnols ont prévu de nous faire un peu travailler, j'ai bien dit un peu lol.**

**A dans deux semaines pour la suite. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention ainsi que pour ce chapitre Lucas, le barman.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

L'histoire est entièrement écrite. Elle est composée de 6 chapitres et d'un épilogue qui est très court à comparé des chapitres. Chaque chapitre (à part un) est divisé en deux partie : une sur Harry et une sur Sirius.

Voici le fameux chapitre qui n'est composé que d'une seule partie, qui est bien sûr sur Sirius lol.

**Mercie à nanou01, lilichoco, delseroasn, Gryffondor, Ninie et vouni pour leurs reviews.**

**Sans oublier de remercier ma Didi.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Harry retourna à sa table à côté de ses amis et les conversations qui avaient cessé à l'arriver de la beuglante reprirent._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 4 :

Comme Sirius l'avait dit à Harry, il se rendit sur les petites îles. Il alla d'abord en Jamaïque où il y resta une semaine mais il ne trouva aucune trace d'eux. Personne n'avait jamais vu une femme, ressemblant à la photo que Sirius montrait, avec trois enfants.

Il décida ensuite d'aller à Haïti. Sur cette île, il eut beaucoup plus de chance car il rencontra dès son arrivée une femme avec ses deux enfants qui avait déjà vu Constance. Elle lui expliqua qu'avant d'habiter à Haïti, elle avait habité pendant six ans à Cuba. Elle avait déjà vu Constance à l'école où elle (ndla : la femme) avait mis ses deux enfants aînés qui avait maintenant seize ans et quatorze ans. Mais malheureusement, elle ne savait pas dans quel quartier de Cuba Constance habitait et si elle était toujours là-bas.

Sirius décida de passer la nuit à Haïti et de partir le lendemain à Cuba. Il savait qu'il devait envoyer une lettre à Harry pour le prévenir mais il préférait vérifier que Constance était bien là-bas au lieu de lui donner de faux espoirs. Pendant toute la nuit, il ne fit que rêver de Constance, Catherine, Christopher et James. Il essayait d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ses enfants. Pour lui, Catherine devait ressembler à sa mère, déjà que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu c'était son portrait craché. Quand aux garçons, ça devait être lui à quatorze ans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait les imaginer autrement que comme cela.

Le lendemain quand il se leva, il prit le premier bateau allant à Cuba. Dès son arrivait il commença les recherches. Ici personne n'avait vu Constance. Plus les jours passèrent et plus il s'avançait vers une ville appelait La Havane qui était la capitale de Cuba.

Quand il arriva à La Havane, plusieurs personnes reconnurent Constance sur la photo mais malheureusement personnes ne savaient où elle habitait. Il continua de parcourir la ville espérant que quelqu'un connaissait où elle vivait. Cela faisait déjà une semaine et demi qu'il était dans cette ville et il ne lui restait qu'une semaine pour retrouver Constance et être de retour en Angleterre pour passer Noël avec Harry.

Il était vendredi soir, pile une semaine avant que Harry soit en vacance et qu'il doive aller le récupérer à la gare 9 ¾ du Poudlard Express. Sirius décida d'aller dans un bar prendre un petit remontant. Quand il fut rentré dedans il s'installa au bar.

-Bonsoir, dit le barman.

-Bonsoir je voudrai un verre de whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite.

La porte du bar sonna et une personne ayant sa capuche sur sa tête rentra. Elle fit un signe de main au barman et alla à une table.

-Voilà Monsieur, fit le barman en posant devant Sirius sa boisson.

Le barman allait retourner à ses occupations quand Sirius le rappela.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-J'aurai une question à vous posez ?

-Oui allez-y.

-Je cherche une personne, plusieurs personnes la connaissent mais ils ne peuvent me dire où elle habite.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Constance Poke.

-Constance. Vous cherchez Constance ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je voudrai la voir. Savez-vous où je peux la trouver ?

-Oui mais dite-moi pourquoi vous voulez la voir ? Autrement je ne vous donne aucune indication.

-Très bien, consentit Sirius. Je suis Sirius Black. Nous sommes allés ensemble à Poudlard et je suis le père de ses enfants.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Catherine et les jumeaux Christopher et James. Je n'ai appris que récemment que j'étais père de deux garçons. Cela vous va ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, répondit le barman.

Il regarda derrière lui et se mit à crier.

-Constance il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Sirius regarda l'endroit où le barman regardait et vit une jeune femme se levait. Il l'a reconnu immédiatement, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Un certain Sirius Black te demande.

-Sirius ? Non tu as mal entendu.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Sirius assit au bar en train de la dévisager. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

-Non il ne se trompe pas. Constance tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

-Sirius mais tu étais à…, mais elle ne réussit à finir se phrase.

-Grâce à Dumbledore, Remus et Harry, j'ai été récemment innocenté et depuis je te recherche.

-Ho Sirius, éclata-t-elle en sanglot en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu…tu m'as…tellement…manqué, ajouta-t-elle.

-Toi aussi Constance. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir mais aujourd'hui tu es dans mes bras et je suis heureux.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacées quand Constance s'éloigna avec regret de lui.

-Viens, on va parler. On a tellement de chose à se dire.

Constance lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la table où était Constance quelques minutes avant.

-Alors depuis quand es-tu sorti ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cela va faire trois ans mais je ne suis devenu qu'un homme libre depuis le mois de juin.

-Comment cela ?

-Je mettais évader mais depuis juin j'ai été innocenté. Au mois de juillet j'ai réussi à retirer Harry de chez sa tante et maintenant c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Harry ? Mon petit Harry ? Mon petit Ange ?

-Oui Constance. Tu devrais le voir, il ressemble tellement à James mais il a gardé ses magnifiques yeux verts.

-Tu n'as pas de photo de lui ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Non je suis désolé.

-Il est dans quelle maison ? Il fait du sport ? Il a une copine ? Dit-moi tout sur lui.

-Alors il est en sixième année à Gryffondor. Il est le capitaine de Quidditch de sa maison ainsi que l'attrapeur. Et depuis un mois, il a une petite copine, elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley. Elle est rousse, les Potter adore les rousses, rigola Sirius et Constance le suivit. Il aimerait beaucoup te voir ainsi que Catherine.

-Tu veux des nouvelles de ta fille j'imagine.

-Ho que oui. Elle m'a tellement manqué comme toi.

-Elle me ressemble beaucoup.

-Je l'imagine très bien. Et les garçons ?

-Les garçons ?

-Christopher et James.

-Remus t'en a parlé ?

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit mais avant de te retrouver j'ai fait plusieurs continents. Je suis allé à Mexico et j'ai rencontré une gentille petite vieille qui m'a parlé de vous quatre. C'est elle qui m'a appris que j'étais père de deux garçons.

-Je suis désolée Sirius, dit Constance en recommençant à pleurer.

Sirius se leva et se mit à côté d'elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la réconforta.

-Chutttt, tu n'as pas à être désoler. Tu n'étais pas au courant.

-Je n'aurais pas dû partir mais j'ai été obligée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Sirius.

-C'est ta famille, en tout cas, les Malefoy. Ils voulaient que je leur donne Catherine. Ils disaient que ce n'était pas à moi d'élever une Black. Mais moi je ne voulais pas alors je me suis enfuie. Et plusieurs mois après la naissance des garçons, ils m'ont retrouvé alors je me suis re-enfuie avec les enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me les prennent. Ils étaient tout ce qui me rester de toi.

-Je te comprends Constance mais maintenant c'est fini je suis là. Lucius Malefoy est en prison et il va y rester.

Il continua à consoler Constance quand celle-ci releva la tête.

-Tu voudrais les voir ?

-C'est…c'est possible.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas juste venu ici pour me voir et repartir.

-Non, à vrai dire, j'espérais que vous veniez avec moi.

-Sirius ?

-Constance, je ne pourrai vivre une seconde de plus sans toi et les enfants. Je veux que vous rentiez avec moi, de plus Harry et Remus nous attendent. Remus veut te revoir et comme je te l'ai dit avant Harry veut te rencontrer.

-Oui mais ma vie est ici.

-Tu peux y réfléchir Constance. Je m'en vais vendredi matin car je dois être de retour samedi pour aller chercher Harry à la gare à onze heures. Donne-moi ta réponse à ce moment là.

-Très bien mais pour le moment allons chez moi pour que tu les vois et de plus ils vont se faire du soucis si je suis en retard.

Constance et Sirius sortirent du bar. Constance prit la main de Sirius et elle transplana. Quand Sirius sentit de nouveau la terre sous ses pieds, il regarda autour de lui. A vrai dire, autour il n'y avait que des arbres mais devant lui se trouvait une maison très mignonne. Elle était composée de deux étages (le rez-de-chaussée et le premier) et était entièrement beige. La propriété n'était pas limitée, aucune barrière n'avait été mise.

-Tu viens Sirius ? lui demanda Constance.

Sirius suivit Constance et entra dans la maison quand elle ouvrit la porte. Il se trouva dans une petite entrée. Il y avait un placard ainsi qu'un porte-manteau. Constance prit la cape de Sirius et la posa à côté de la sienne sur le porte-manteau. Ensuite elle le dirigea vers le salon qui servait aussi de salle à manger. La pièce était divisée en deux, sur un des côtés se trouvait une table pour quatre personnes ainsi que les chaises qui allaient avec et sur l'autre côté se trouvait un canapé qui était placé en face d'une cheminée et de chaque côté du canapé se trouvait un fauteuil. Entre le canapé et la cheminée se trouvaient également un très beau tapis où se trouvait trois enfants en train de jouer. Ils relevèrent la tête et Sirius put voir qu'il y avait une fille et deux garçons. Les deux garçons rebaissèrent les yeux et continuèrent leur jeu. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

-Maman, on s'inquiétait. D'habitude tu rentres plutôt.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie mais j'ai rencontré un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps, lui répondit-elle en montrant Sirius.

-Mais je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de ramener des personnes, s'exclama un des deux garçons qui garda la tête baissée.

-Christopher tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu ne me regardes pas quand tu me parles.

-Oui Maman, excuse-moi, dit-il en relevant la tête. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Finissez votre jeu et rangez-le après. Sirius, tu restes manger ? lui dit Constance.

La question sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation.

-Oui bien sûr Constance.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas Maman ? fit Catherine.

-Bien sûr. Alors Sirius voici Catherine, Christopher et James qui est allongé comme un pacha.

-Hé !

-Les enfants voici Sirius. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble.

-Vous étiez à Poudlard, fit James qui s'était relevé. Vous avez dû connaître l'homme à qui je dois mon prénom alors.

-James, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-Mais…

-James, fit Constance plus fort et James se tue. Catherine, Christopher et James, vous mettez la table. Moi je vais faire à manger. Sirius, installes-toi.

-Non je vais t'aider. Ou en tout cas te regarder, parce que la cuisine et moi ça fait deux, fit Sirius en rigolant.

-Je vois que ça n'a pas changé, dit Constance.

-On change pas les bonnes habitudes.

-Oui.

Les enfants mirent la table et les adultes allèrent dans la cuisine. Arrivez dans la cuisine Sirius commença à questionner Constance.

-Tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi ?

-Si bien sûr. Ils ont même vu des photos de toi mais ils ne t'ont pas reconnu.

-Tu leur as au moins dit comment je m'appelais.

-Bien sûr. Tu crois que le deuxième prénom de Christopher c'est quoi ?

-Tu l'as appelé Sirius ?

-Oui Christopher Sirius et James Remus. Les trois prénoms des hommes que j'ai aimé dès que je les ai rencontré dans le train.

-Constance, fit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Constance se laissa aller à cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué pendant 15 ans. Quelques secondes passèrent et Constance releva la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius et comme hypnotisé leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Dans ce baisé plusieurs émotions se faisait sentir mais celle qui l'emportait, était le manque de l'autre personne pendant 15 longues années qui avaient été très difficiles pour les deux. Mais c'est alors que les trois enfants entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Maman ! s'exclama Catherine.

Constance et Sirius se détachèrent l'un de l'autre mais restèrent quand même l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Heu…les enfants, allons dans la salle à manger. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.

Les enfants ne dirent rien et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Constance prit la main de Sirius et l'emmena dans la pièce. Quand ils y rentrèrent les enfants remarquèrent leurs mains mais ne dirent rien une fois de plus attendant les explications.

-Bon alors. Comme je vous l'ai dis quand nous sommes arrivés, Sirius était à Poudlard avec Moi. Cela fait exactement quinze ans depuis un mois et demi que je ne l'ai plus revu. Depuis qu'il est allé à Azkaban.

-Quoi ? cria Catherine.

-Calme-toi et laisse moi parler. Sirius a été accusé d'avoir tuer treize moldus et un sorcier mais c'était faux et il a été innocenté au mois de juin.

-Ha, souffla Catherine.

-Je vous ai déjà parlé de James, Remus et Lily ?

Les enfants acquiescèrent.

-Sirius était comme le frère de James et l'un des meilleurs amis de Remus.

-Non c'est pas possible, dit Catherine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Christopher.

-Réfléchis un peu pour changer.

-Hé !

-Maman nous a dit que Papa était le meilleur ami de James et Remus. Ca remonte dans ta petite tête ou non ?

-Catherine parle autrement à ton frère, fit sa mère.

-Désolé Maman.

-Moi j'ai compris, dit James.

-Cher frère jumeau éclaire-moi un peu, lui demanda Christopher.

-Si j'ai bien compris. Ce monsieur est notre père.

-Hein ?

-Au moins vous avez réussi un des deux, fit Catherine à Constance et Sirius.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? demanda Christopher.

-De quoi ? Qu'il soit là ? lui demanda Catherine et son frère lui fit un signe de tête pour dire oui. Ben, si je me trompe dite le moi, fit Catherine à Sirius, je pense que quand il a été innocenté il a voulu retrouver Maman et Moi. Alors du coup il a fait des recherches et il nous a retrouvé, non ?

-Oui c'est ça Catherine. Tu es aussi intelligente que ta mère, la complimenta Sirius ce qui la fit rougir.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Ha non pas Monsieur. Vous avez quoi tous avec les Monsieur, je suis pas aussi vieux que ça, se défendit Sirius ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Appelez-moi tous les trois Sirius.

-Ou Papa, ajouta James.

-Heu…c'est comme vous voulez.

-Bon maintenant que vous savez tout, je vais terminer de faire à manger et vous finissez la table.

Constance partie au cuisine et les enfants se levèrent pour finir de mettre la table. Sirius préféra rester sur le canapé où il s'était assit mais avant de partir James s'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin.

-Je suis content de te connaître enfin, Papa.

-Moi aussi James, fit Sirius ému.

James s'éloigna de Sirius et retourna vers son frère et sa sœur. Pour Sirius, le repas fut merveilleux. Il apprit à connaître ses trois enfants et en échange il leur parla de l'Angleterre. Il leur parla également de Poudlard, de Remus et de Harry, qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'en photos.

-Tu vas rester avec nous ou tu vas rentrer en Angleterre ? demanda Christopher alors qu'ils étaient assit devant la cheminée à manger le gâteau qu'avait préparé Constance.

-Je suis obligé de rentrer. Harry m'attend là-bas ainsi que Remus.

-Mais et nous ? demanda James.

-J'ai fait une proposition à votre mère, c'est à elle de choisir.

-Quelle proposition ? fit Christopher.

-Qu'elle rentre en Angleterre avec moi et avec vous bien sûr.

-Ca serait génial !! firent les trois enfants en même temps.

-On pourrait aller à Poudlard et rencontrer Remus et Harry, dit Catherine.

-Tu as répondu quoi Maman ? lui demanda James.

-J'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Notre vie est ici.

-Non, notre vie est où est Papa et Toi, fit James au plus grand plaisir de son père.

-Allez Maman s'il te plait, rentrons avec Papa, dit Catherine.

Constance regarda intensément sa fille, c'était la première fois depuis la soirée qu'elle appelait Sirius, Papa. Sirius fut surpris mais ne le montra pas quand à Constance se fut peut-être ce simple mot qui la décida de répondre.

-Si vous le voulez tous les trois, nous partirons vendredi avec Sirius.

-Houpy, firent les trois enfants.

-Par contre, il va falloir tout préparer car je ne sais pas si nous reviendrions à Cuba.

-Constance si tu penses à vendre la maison ne le fait pas. Vous pourriez y revenir aux vacances.

-Et Harry et Remus pourraient voir où on a habité, proposa Catherine qui ne voulait pas du tout vendre la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandit avec ses frères. Ca sera une seconde maison ?

-Si vous le voulez.

-Oui on le veut, dirent les trois enfants encore une fois ensemble.

-Très bien, alors à partir de demain, nous faisons les cartons. Par contre, je ne sais pas où nous allons vivre car il faut quand même un petit moment pour trouver une maison.

-Vous viendrez chez Moi et Harry.

-Sirius, on ne veut pas…

-Vous ne nous dérangez pas et de plus je ne laisserai jamais la femme que j'aime et mes enfants dehors alors que c'est Moi qui veux que vous reveniez en Angleterre.

-Merci.

-On va se coucher, il est tard. Bonne nuit Maman. Bonne nuit Papa, fit Catherine en prenant ses frères par le bras pour les obliger à monter dans leurs chambres.

-Bonne nuit les enfants, firent Constance et Sirius.

Sirius et Constance se retrouvèrent seuls dans le canapé. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

-T'avoir dans mes bras, ça m'a beaucoup manqué pendant toutes ces années, dit Sirius.

-A Moi aussi.

-Constance ? l'appela Sirius.

-Oui, dit-elle en relevant la tête qu'elle avait mise sur son torse.

-Je t'aime et je ne veux plus te quitter, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius baissa la tête et l'embrassa. Ce deuxième baisé fut plus passionné que le premier. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, tout en se caressant. Une demi-heure après, Constance se leva avec Sirius du canapé et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient refait depuis 15 ans. Se fut merveilleux. Cette nuit fut une promesse d'avenir ensemble qui cette fois durerait jusqu'à leur mort.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ce chapitre ? Il était comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**C'est cool que Sirius les ait retrouvé, non ?**

**Vous en dites quoi que Constance et les enfants reviennent en Angleterre ?**

**A votre avis, comment va le prendre Harry ?**

**J'attends vos réponses avec impatience.**

**A dans deux semaines. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

L'histoire est entièrement écrite. Elle est composée de 6 chapitres et d'un épilogue qui est très court à comparer des chapitres. Chaque chapitre (à part un) est divisé en deux partie : une sur Harry et une sur Sirius.

Et voilà, le cinquième chapitre. Par contre, ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est qu'il y a une scène entre Harry et Ginny, en faite ils sautent le pas. C'est la première que j'écris donc soyez indulgent, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.

**Merci à Maelys Halliwell Black, Ninie, neny, delseroasn, Elayna Black et lilichoco pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent.**

**Et merci à ma Didi pour sa relecture.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Sirius baissa la tête et l'embrassa. Ce deuxième baisé fut plus passionné que le premier. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, tout en se caressant. Une demi-heure après, Constance se leva avec Sirius du canapé et le dirigea vers sa chambre. Cette nuit, ils firent l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient refait depuis 15 ans. Se fut merveilleux. Cette nuit fut une promesse d'avenir ensemble qui cette fois durerait jusqu'à leur mort._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 5 :

Le samedi avant les vacances, au moment du déjeuner, Harry reçu une lettre de son parrain. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il l'ouvrit et lut la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je les ai enfin retrouvé. Et je suis bien père de deux garçons en plus de Catherine : Christopher Sirius et James Remus._

_Tous les trois sont merveilleux, je suis tellement pressé que tu les rencontres. D'ailleurs eux aussi veulent te voir. Depuis ce matin, ils ne parlent que de toi en me demandant comment tu es et plein d'autres choses._

_J'ai une deuxième bonne nouvelle à te dire. Constance et les enfants rentrent avec Moi en Angleterre. Si j'ai réussi à convaincre Constance de rentrer c'est surtout grâce aux enfants et tu y es aussi un peu pour quelque chose car elle veut te voir, en 15 ans tu as beaucoup changé._

_J'ai proposé à Constance de rester avec nous le temps qu'elle se trouve une maison ou peut-être resteront-ils avec nous pour toujours, qui sait._

_Je te dis à samedi prochain. Tu ne recevras plus de courrier de ma part car je n'aurais pas le temps. Je dois aider Constance et les enfants à faire leurs bagages, désolé._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Sirius._

En finissant la lettre, Harry cria de joie tellement qu'il était heureux. Bien sûr, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Ne s'en préoccupant pas il se mit à expliquer à ses amis assez fort.

-Sirius les a retrouvé. Ils arrivent samedi. Ils vont venir à la gare. C'est trop bien, c'est trop bien.

-Calme-toi Harry, lui dit gentiment Ginny, tout le monde te regarde.

-Je m'en fiche c'est pas important. Le plus important c'est que Constance, Catherine, Christopher et James arrivent samedi avec Sirius.

-Mais ils vont rester en Angleterre ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui et ils vont venir à Poudlard à la rentrée en janvier. Ils vont sûrement venir à Gryffondor. C'est génial.

-Harry, tu devrais te calmer, fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit Remus.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute. Ils vont revenir et je suis trop content, il faut que je le crie partout, Monsieur.

-Oui c'est vrai c'est merveilleux mais contient toi un peu Harry, je te rappelle que tu es dans la grande salle.

-D'accord Monsieur.

Pendant toute la journée, Harry fut de très bonne humeur. Mais sa bonne humeur ne s'arrêta pas au samedi, elle perdura toute la semaine. Le vendredi, il y eut un bal de Noël où il se rendit avec Ginny, sa petite amie. Hermione et Ron s'y rendirent ensemble, Ron ayant enfin trouvait le courage de lui demander de l'accompagner à ce bal. Hermione en fut enchanté, d'ailleurs grâce à ce bal ils sortirent enfin ensemble.

Harry et Ginny dansèrent pendant toute la soirée. Quand le professeur Dumbledore annonça la fin du bal à minuit. Ginny entraîna Harry dans les couloirs et passa devant une statue trois fois. Une porte apparue et ils entrèrent. A l'intérieur se trouvait à droite un canapé devant une cheminée et à gauche un magnifique lit à baldaquin très grand. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et Ginny vint se blottir contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa le cou et ses épaules dénudées plusieurs fois.

-Harry ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

Ginny se tourna de façon à ce qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien mais l'embrassa langoureusement et Ginny répondit à son baisé. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, Ginny passa ses mains en dessous de la chemise de Harry et caressa son torse.

-Gin ?

-Harry, j'ai envi qu'on aille beaucoup plus loin dans notre relation.

-Gin, tu es sûre ? demanda Harry.

-Oui sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

-Si j'en ai envie comme toi.

-Alors tais-toi et embrasses-moi.

Harry obéit à Ginny et l'embrassa. Elle continua à laisser ses mains se balader sur Harry et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise qu'elle lui enleva quelques secondes après. Elle quitta les lèvres de Harry pour aller embrasser son torse. Il laissa des soupirs s'échappés de sa bouche. En même temps, il mit ses mains dans son dos et entreprit de faire glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Il y arriva et Ginny, qui s'était arrêtée d'embrasser son torse, se leva et enleva sa robe. Il en profita pour se lever aussi, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il la déposa tout doucement. Harry dévora tout le corps de Ginny du regard et elle en profita pour défaire son pantalon qu'il enleva ensuite. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Harry entreprit d'embrasser tout le corps de sa petite amie. Il lui embrassa d'abord la bouche, la joue, le cou, il descendit à sa poitrine et lui enleva son soutien gorge. Il lui embrassa ses seins et alla jusqu'à son nombril et remonta ensuite à sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, Ginny lui caressa le dos et quand il remonta à sa bouche, ses mains allèrent au boxer de son petit ami qu'elle enleva. Il lui enleva à son tour le dernier vêtement qui les gênait. Harry regarda intensément Ginny tout en lui parlant.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Harry, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler. Tu me veux et je te veux, alors fait moi l'amour, mon chéri.

Harry l'embrassa et ensuite se positionna au dessus d'elle. Il rentra lentement en elle et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il décida de l'embrasser tout en rentrant plus profondément en elle. Ensuite il resta un petit moment sans rien faire pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui, quand se fut fait, il commença à bouger les hanches. Quelques secondes après, elle le suivit dans son mouvement. En même temps, ils s'embrassèrent et Harry enlaça ses mains dans celles de Ginny.

Harry atteignit le septième ciel et Ginny le suivit de quelques secondes. Epuisez, il resta quelques minutes sur Ginny et ensuite il se retira d'elle et se mit sur le côté. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui.

-Ginny, ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai eu un peu mal au début mais c'est normal. Après ça n'a été que du plaisir. Et je dois te dire que tu es un sacré coup.

-Ginny, arrêtes, fit Harry en devenant tout rouge.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, puisque je suis ton premier. Tu en connaîtras d'autres, fit-il.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux me quitter ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime trop pour te quitter.

Ginny resta silencieuse un petit moment.

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-Que je ne veux pas te quitter ?

-Non pas ça, le truc avant.

-Heu…

Ginny se tourna et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

-Ginny Molly Weasley je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry James Potter.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Le vendredi matin avant les vacances mais à Cuba :

-LES ENFANTS ? cria Constance.

Sirius arriva et mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Calmes-toi chérie. Ils vont descendre.

-Mais si ils ne se dépêchent pas, on va louper l'avion et si on le loupe, on ne pourra pas aller chercher Harry à la gare demain.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on l'aura.

Les enfants descendirent enfin, ils avaient chacun un sac à dos sur le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? leur demanda leur mère.

-On regardait si on avait rien oublié, répondit Catherine.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes prêt on peut partir ?

-Oui Maman, répondirent en même temps Catherine, Christopher et James.

Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, Constance, Sirius et les enfants n'avaient pas chômé. Il avait fallut faire les cartons, voir ce qu'ils voulaient emmener en Angleterre, nettoyer la maison… De son côté, Sirius avait dû aller faire tous les papiers nécessaires pour que Constance et les enfants puissent quitter le pays. Il était également allé prendre les tickets pour l'avion. Et avait écrit au professeur Dumbledore pour savoir si il était possible de mettre les enfants à Poudlard en janvier ou s'il fallait attendre septembre. Dumbledore lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que les enfants seraient répartis en janvier lors du premier jour après la fin des vacances de Noël. Sirius avait dû ensuite envoyer des papiers au Mexique pour qu'il soit reconnu comme le père des jumeaux. Les trois enfants avaient tenu à avoir le nom de leur père aussi, donc il dut s'occuper de ça également. Il demanda aussi à Madame Weasley, si elle pouvait préparer leur arriver dans la maison en préparant quatre chambres. Elle remplit aussi les placards qui étaient vides et fit le ménage sans que Sirius ne lui demande.

La semaine fut dure pour tout le monde. Mais durant la semaine, Constance et Sirius trouvèrent quelques petits moments pour n'être que tous les deux. Bien sûr, Sirius dormait tous les soirs avec Constance. Les enfants s'en étaient aperçus le samedi, en voyant leur père sortir de la chambre de leur mère, ils avaient été très heureux de l'apprendre. Leurs parents s'aimaient comme si les 15 ans, qui les avaient séparé, n'avaient jamais existé au plus grand bonheur de leurs enfants qui ne voulaient aucunement être séparé de leur père quand ils auraient trouvé une maison en Angleterre. Ils espéraient secrètement qu'ils pourraient vivre tous les six ensembles (ndla : six car il y a aussi Harry, il vit avec son parrain).

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la maison et prirent la voiture de Constance. Constance prit le volant, Sirius se mit à côté d'elle et les enfants allèrent derrière. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Constance mit le contact et prit la direction de l'aéroport. Pendant le trajet, les enfants n'arrêtèrent pas de supplier leur père de leur re-raconter comment était l'Angleterre, Poudlard, la maison où ils allaient habitaient ainsi que les personnes qu'il connaissait. Le chemin à l'aéroport dura environ une heure, leur maison étant très éloignée.

Le voyage dans l'avion fut un calvaire pour Catherine car elle fut malade pendant tout le trajet. Sirius décida de lui laisser sa place pour qu'elle soit à côté de sa mère et que cette dernière s'en occupe. Du coup, Sirius fut avec les garçons qui contrairement à Catherine, n'étaient pas malades. Ils étaient plutôt surexcités d'être dans un avion. Pendant tout le trajet, Sirius occupa les garçons en faisant des jeux moldus que Constance lui avait appris quand ils étaient à l'école et Constance s'occupa quand à elle de sa fille malade.

Quand ils arrivèrent en Angleterre, il devait être vers minuit. Ils rentrèrent dans le halle de l'aéroport pour aller récupérer leurs bagages. A la sortie de l'aéroport Constance s'arrêta net et se mit à courir en criant.

-REMUS !!

Arrivez vers Remus, Constance lui sauta dans les bras et il la fit tournoyer.

-Constance, ça fait longtemps.

-Remus,…comme…tu…tu m'as manqué, fit Constance entre deux pleurs.

-Ne pleures pas, Constance.

Sirius et les enfants les rejoignirent et Remus relâcha Constance de son étreinte.

-Tu as réussi, dit Remus à Sirius.

-Bien sûr, tu crois quoi, se venta-t-il.

-Ha et voici Catherine, Christopher et James, fit-il en regardant les enfants. Depuis le temps que je voulais vous rencontrer et pour Catherine, la revoir.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dirent les enfants.

-Remus, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

-D'accord Remus, répondit Catherine.

-Tu es venu comment Remus ? demanda Sirius.

-En magicobus.

-Ho non, je déteste ce moyen de transport, se plaignit Constance.

-Désolé ma chère Constance mais je ne sais pas conduire une voiture.

-Je te taquine Mumu.

Le Mumu en question leva les yeux au ciel car il détestait ce surnom ridule que lui avait donné Sirius quand ils étaient au château.

-On y va ? Je veux dormir pour être en forme pour aller chercher Harry à la gare demain, fit Catherine.

-Très bien ma Puce, lui répondit sa mère.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une impasse déserte et Remus appela le magicobus avec sa baguette. Quand le magicobus redémarra, les enfants furent propulsés par terre car les adultes ne les avaient pas prévenu qu'il fallait se tenir s'ils ne voulaient pas te retrouver par terre.

-Vous auriez pu nous le dire, se plaignit Christopher en se relevant.

-Oui mais ça aurait aussi été moins marrant, rigola Sirius.

-C'est pas gentil, bouda son fils.

A part cette petite blague, le reste du trajet se passa bien. Arrivez devant la maison, Remus sortit un papier de sa poche et le montra à Constance et aux enfants, la maison étant toujours sous le sortilège de fédélitas. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et purent remarquer qu'elle avait été nettoyée entièrement.

-Molly n'aurait pas dû, s'exclama Sirius. Ce n'était pas la peine.

-Elle a trouvé que si, comme quatre personnes de plus aller habitaient ici.

-Il faudra que je la remercie. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres et je vous ferais visiter demain, ajouta Sirius en parlant à Constance et les enfants.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage où se trouvait cinq portes, l'une était la chambre de Harry qu'il partageait de temps en temps avec Ron, une autre était celle de Ginny et Hermione quand elles venaient, quand aux trois autres elles étaient leur chambre. Chacun en prit une et ils dirent bonne nuit aux adultes. Sirius, Constance et Remus montèrent en haut. Remus leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Sirius et Constance étaient sur le palier de la chambre à Sirius, celle de Constance étant en face.

-Ben…

-Je veux dormir avec toi Sirius. Je ne veux plus te quitter tout comme toi quand tu nous as retrouvé, dit Constance.

-Très bien.

Sirius prit la main de Constance et c'est tous les deux qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre à Sirius, où ils passèrent la nuit.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors c'était comment ?**

**Pour la scène entre Harry et Ginny, je me suis bien débrouillée ou c'est à revoir ?**

**Encore un chapitre et l'épilogue, et l'histoire sera terminée.**

**En ce moment, je suis en train de pensée à une suite mais ce n'est pas certain. Je vous en parlerai plus en détail quand j'aurai publié l'épilogue. Mais il faut dire aussi que j'ai pas mal de fiction de commencer, malgré ça la suite me tient beaucoup à cœur car ça me fera travailler sur un couple que je n'ai pas encore testé. Vous comprendrez mien quand vous aurez lu l'épilogue.**

**Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont et pour les autres, travaillez bien lol.**

**A dans deux semaines pour la suite. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

**Merci à delseroasn, Maelys Halliwell Black, Ninie et lilichoco pour leurs reviews.**

**Je remercie également Didi pour avoir relu ce chapitre.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Sirius prit la main de Constance et c'est tous les deux qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre à Sirius, où ils passèrent la nuit._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Chapitre 6 :

Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit un corps chaud contre lui et se rappela qu'il avait passé la plus merveilleuse des nuits avec Ginny. Il la regarda dormir cinq minutes dans ses bras et quand il vit l'heure qu'il était, il sursauta.

-Ginny, Ginny, l'appela Harry.

-Encore cinq minutes, dit-elle encore endormi.

- On n'a pas cinq minutes, il est sept heures et demie et le Poudlard Express part à huit heures.

-Quoi ?? paniqua Ginny à présent complètement réveiller.

-On a qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer et prendre notre petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs on devrait déjà être en train de le prendre.

Ginny se leva en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

-Ginny tu te dépêches, lui cria Harry à travers la porte. Bon, Dobby ? appela-t-il.

A peine cinq secondes après un pop se fit entendre.

-Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé Dobby. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur Harry Potter ?

-Peux-tu s'il te plaît me récupérer des vêtements pour moi ainsi que pour Ginny Weasley ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur Harry Potter, Dobby peut faire ça.

-Des vêtements moldus s'il te plaît et qui tiennent chaud.

-Oui Monsieur. Si Monsieur Harry Potter l'autorise Dobby peut aller en prendre dans vos valises sans que personnes ne le voient.

-Oui Dobby.

-Dobby revient dans cinq minutes.

-Merci Dobby.

Dobby disparut dans un nouveau pop. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain où Ginny se trouvait toujours et y rentra. Ginny était sous la douche. Harry enleva son boxer et alla rejoindre Ginny en la prenant par la taille.

-Harry, ce n'est pas bien de regarder les filles sous la douche.

-Je sais mais nous n'avons pas trop le choix puisque Dobby arrive dans cinq minutes avec nos affaires alors il faut se dépêcher.

-Dobby ?

-Oui, je l'ai appelé pour qu'il aille nous prendre des vêtements car si on réapparaît avec nos affaires du bal ça va faire bizarre. Et en plus, je suis sûr que dès que je rentrerai dans la grande salle Ron se jettera sur moi et me tuera.

-Mais non mon chéri, lui dit Ginny en l'embrassant.

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, lui apprit Harry en l'embrassant à son tour.

-C'est bon à savoir. Bon maintenant lavons-nous avant que Dobby arrive.

Entre deux baisers, ils se lavèrent et quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain enrouler chacun dans une grande serviette blanche, Dobby était à côté du lit avec leurs vêtements dans ses mains.

-Dobby ne savait pas s'il devait repartir ou vous attendre.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Dobby, lui dit Harry quand Dobby lui déposa les vêtements dans ses mains.

-Merci, lui dit également Ginny.

-C'est un plaisir de servir Monsieur Harry Potter et sa petite amie Miss Weasley. Dobby va maintenant vous laissez.

-Attends, lui dit Harry, avant que tu partes je voudrais te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël avec Winky.

-Ho merci Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby et Winky vous souhaitent aussi un Joyeux Noël avec votre parrain et votre marraine.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-C'est que…c'est quand faite Dobby a entendu le professeur Severus Rogue en parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore comme quoi Miss Constance Poke revenait en Angleterre avec Monsieur Sirius Black.

-D'accord Dobby.

-Au revoir Monsieur, au revoir Miss.

-A dans deux semaines Dobby, dirent Harry et Ginny.

Dobby disparut pour la deuxième fois dans un pop. Harry et Ginny s'habillèrent rapidement et se dépêchèrent de descendre dans la grande salle étant au septième étage. Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle à bout de souffle, tous les regards furent sur eux mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était et allèrent à leur table en face de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous essoufflé ? leur demanda Ron.

-On a couru.

-Ok. Harry, tu as passé la nuit où ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es de la police ? lui demanda sa sœur.

-Harry est mon meilleur ami et je me suis inquiété. De plus, ce n'est pas à toi que je pose la question mais à Harry. Alors Harry ?

-Ben…heu…, hésita Harry mais il prit son courage de Gryffondor et déballa. J'étais avec Ginny.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron en s'étouffant.

Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge et Hermione lui tapa dans le dos. Quand Ron arrêta de tousser, il s'exclama.

-Et vous avez fait quoi ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre, Ginny est ma petite sœur.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ginny le devança.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin et avant que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, j'ai 15 ans.

-Justement, l'interrompit Ron.

-Et j'aime Harry. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et si je veux franchir le cap avec lui je n'ai pas à te demander ton avis, ce que je n'ai pas fait d'ailleurs. Avec toi, il faudrait que j'attende d'être marier.

-Et Maman aussi.

-Maman ne dira rien ou peut-être un peu mais elle adore Harry et si un andouille de frère ne lui dit pas elle ne sera pas au courant. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi hier ? demanda innocemment Ginny en regardant Hermione qui devint vite rouge.

-Rien, nous avons parlé dans la salle commune, répondit Ron qui était aussi très rouge.

-Tu vas faire avaler ça à qui ? Vous aussi vous l'avez fait alors tes leçons de morales tu peux les garder pour toi.

-Mais…

Ron ne put terminer car il fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui c'était levé de son fauteuil.

-Bien, il est sept heures cinquante, je demanderai à ceux qui rentrent chez eux de se lever et d'ailler prendre les calèches, s'ils désirent avoir leur train. Cependant avant que vous partiez, je tenais à vous souhaitez de très bonnes vacances ainsi que de très bonnes fêtes. Et je voulais vous apprendre que à la rentrée, trois nouveaux élèves feront leur entrée à Poudlard, ils sont frères et soeur. Pour ne pas que vous vous creusiez trop le cerveau pendant les vacances je vais vous donner leurs noms et prénoms. Deux garçons feront leur rentrée en quatrième année, ils s'appellent Christopher Black et James Black, ils sont jumeaux. Quand à la troisième, c'est une jeune fille qui rentrera en sixième année et qui s'appelle Catherine Black. Sur ces dernières nouvelles, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël.

Les élèves rentrant chez eux se levèrent et se dirigèrent dehors tout en parlant de ces trois futurs élèves qui s'appelaient Black. Quand ils furent arrivés sur la gare, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent se trouver un compartiment et s'y installèrent. Quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard Express démarre plusieurs personnes vinrent dans leur compartiment comme Neville et sa copine Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati.

-Tu les connais les trois nouveaux élèves ? lui demanda directement Lavande à Harry.

-Oui, ce sont mes cousins et ma cousine.

-Ha bon ? fit Dean.

-Oui, leur père est Sirius Black et leur mère Constance Poke qui sont mon parrain et ma marraine.

-Je ne savais pas que Sirius Black avait des enfants, dit Lavande.

-Moi non plus, je l'ai appris pendant les grandes vacances.

-Ils viennent te chercher à la gare ? demanda Seamus intéresser.

-Oui.

-Cool.

Ils discutèrent pendant une heure quand le compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois sur Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Alors Potter ? fit Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? lui demanda Harry.

-Je ne savais pas que ton parrain savait se reproduire.

-J'espère que toi, tu ne sais pas comment faire, dit Ron ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf les Serpentards.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles de ton cousin, parla Harry avant que Malefoy réponde à Ron.

-Ce n'est plus mon cousin, depuis qu'il a été renié par la famille.

-Pourtant Catherine, Christopher et James sont bien aussi tes cousins.

-Non, ils ne font pas parti de ma famille, s'ils en faisaient parti ils n'auraient pas été élevés par une sang-mêlé amoureuse d'un meurtrier.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, dit Harry en se levant de son siège.

-Tu peux rêver.

Harry allait se jeter sur Malefoy quand la vendeuse de friandises passa.

-Vous voulez des bonbons ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit même pas et s'éloigna du compartiment pour retourner au sien. Les Gryffondors à part Harry allèrent chercher des friandises. Le reste du voyage se passa dans les rires et de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances.

&

Au Square Grimmaurd, tout était calme. Il était dix heures et personne n'était encore levée. Ce n'est qu'à dix heures quinze que Catherine se leva enfin. Quand elle vit l'heure, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et se précipita dans les chambres de ses frères. Elle fit tellement de bruit pour les lever qu'elle réveilla en même temps ses parents et Remus qui descendirent voir ce qu'il y avait.

-On va être en retard pour aller chercher Harry, s'exclama Catherine.

-QUOI ?? cria Constance.

-Calmes-toi Constance, dit Sirius. Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix heures et demie.

-Ho non !! Il va me tuer. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller. On part dans dix minutes.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans leur chambre, à part Catherine qui descendit en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner étant déjà habillé.

Quand ils ressortirent de leur chambre il était dix heures quarante-cinq.

-Allez, ils ne sous restent plus qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver là-bas, fit Sirius en mettant sa cape.

-Mais on a pas mangé, s'exclama Christopher.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plutôt et tu aurais mangé, lui dit sa sœur.

-Mais j'ai faim moi.

-Catherine, est-ce qu'il y a des croissants dans la cuisine ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Va en chercher plusieurs s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Pendant que Catherine alla chercher des croissants, les autres s'habillèrent chaudement. Quand elle revint, elle leur distribua les croissants et mit son blouson. Ensuite ils sortirent dehors et Sirius appela le magicobus. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, il était onze heures deux et ils devaient encore aller au portail et le franchir.

&

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver à la gare. Harry et ses amis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du compartiment et ensuite du train. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati allèrent rejoindre leurs parents, quand à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils allèrent vers Madame Weasley qui était avec Fred et Georges.

-Bonjour les enfants, fit Madame Weasley en les prenant chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui Maman, répondit Ginny.

-Madame Weasley ? l'appela Harry.

-Oui Harry.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Sirius ?

-Je suis désolée mais non mon chéri, je ne sais pas où il est. Je sais juste qu'il est revenu entre minuit et une heure chez lui. Peut-être est-il juste en retard.

-Oué.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui en espérant voir son parrain. A côté de lui, les Weasley et Hermione parlaient.

-Alors comme ça le Ron Ron à sa Maman a une petite copine.

-Fred ne commence pas, lui dit sa mère.

-Ben quoi faut bien l'embêter un peu, répliqua Georges.

-Faut pas oublier aussi notre petite Ginny, qui s'est mise à sortir avec Harry, ajouta son jumeau.

-Si ça vous fait plaisir d'en parler, allez-y, fit Ginny.

Les quatre frères et sœur s'envoyèrent des piques jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent.

-Sirius !!

A peine avaient-ils tourné la tête qu'ils virent Harry courir dans les bras de Sirius.

-Je suis désolé Harry. On ne sait pas réveiller. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Non Sirius, maintenant tu es là, fit Harry en serrant son parrain contre lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu veux bien que je te présente plusieurs personnes ?

-Oui.

Harry se retira des bras de Sirius et son parrain se plaça à côté d'une femme et de trois enfants.

-Harry, je te présente Catherine, Christopher et James.

-Salut Harry. Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, lui fit Catherine en s'approchant de lui.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Harry dit bonjour aux garçons qu'ils lui rendirent. Ensuite Harry reporta son attention sur la femme.

-Harry voici Constance, la meilleure amie de ta mère ainsi que ta marraine.

-Tu avais raison Sirius, commença Constance, il ressemble énormément à James mais son regard est toujours celui de Lily. Harry ? l'appela-t-elle. Viens.

Harry s'approcha doucement de Constance, en même temps qu'elle avançait elle-même. Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Constance pour son bonheur (ndla : à Constance).

-Comme tu m'as manqué mon Ange. Ca fait tellement longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais du partir mais avec ce qui c'était passé et avec Dumbledore qui disait que tu serais mieux avec les Dursley, je n'avais aucune raison de rester ici. De plus, je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Catherine et avec Malefoy ce n'était pas possible.

-C'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que tu sois maintenant là avec Catherine, Christopher et James. Et que Sirius est été libéré sans oublier tous ceux que j'aime beaucoup.

-Oui tu as raison mon Ange.

Harry se libéra de l'étreinte de sa marraine, il remarqua que des larmes étaient en train de couler et s'empressa de les essuyer. A comparer de la photo que lui avait montré Sirius elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était toujours aussi belle.

-Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui, toutes les questions que tu veux, lui répondit sa marraine en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles « mon Ange » ?

-Je t'appelle ainsi depuis que tu es né car Lily espérait depuis longtemps avoir un enfant mais il n'arrivait pas. Alors quand tu es apparu j'ai décidé de te surnommer mon petit Ange car pour moi tu venais du ciel, tu étais un magnifique cadeau. Je l'ai déclaré devant tous les médecins et nos amis présents et aussi que je serais toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive mais cette promesse je ne l'ai pas tenu. D'ailleurs Sirius était très jaloux car pour lui, il était mon Ange mais pour moi c'était toi.

-D'accord.

-Hum…Hum…

-Ginny, fit Harry.

-Ginny ? C'est la Ginny dont tu m'as parlé Sirius ? demanda Constance.

-En effet.

-Alors Ginny, je dois te remercier pour avoir redonner à Harry le sourire.

-De rien Madame, fit Ginny en devenant rouge.

-Tu vas pas m'appeler Madame, pour reprendre la réplique qu'a sorti Sirius à son arriver chez moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les Madames je ne suis pas si vieille que ça.

A la réplique de Constance, tout le monde rigola. En plus de Ginny, toute la famille Weasley présente s'était rapprochée ainsi qu'Hermione.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Constance, dit Madame Weasley en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Molly, comme ça fait longtemps.

-Oui très longtemps.

-Comment va Arthur ? Ainsi que les petits Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ronald ? Les jumeaux font toujours autant de bêtises ?

-On est encore pire à ce qu'il parait, répondit Georges à la place de sa mère.

-Vous êtes des hommes maintenant et vous vous ressemblez toujours autant.

-Oui et si vous…heu…je veux dire tu, se reprit-il en voyant le regard de Constance, voir le petit Ronald il est là, dit Fred en montrant son jeune frère.

-Il a tout prit d'Arthur.

-Oui.

-Mais que diriez-vous de continuer cette conversation à la maison, les interrompit Sirius.

-Oui pourquoi pas mais avant puis-je savoir qui est cette Demoiselle, dit Constance en désignant Hermione.

-C'est Hermione Granger, lui répondit Harry, ma meilleure amie. Elle est préfète de Gryffondor avec Ron.

-Comme Lily à votre âge, fit Constance en faisant un grand sourire à Hermione.

-Molly, vous êtes d'accord pour venir à la maison ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Bien sûr.

Et voilà comment Sirius retrouva Constance et Catherine, ainsi qu'il était père de deux garçons, Christopher et James.

A la fin de sa septième année (ndla : fin Mai), Harry vaincu Lord Voldemort et la paix revint enfin.

Au mois de juillet, Sirius et Constance se marièrent. Harry décida de se lancer dans une carrière de joueur de Quidditch, au bonheur de son parrain mais pas pour sa marraine. Catherine préféra aller dans des études de médicomages tout comme Hermione. Ron alla travailler au Ministère dans le département des jeux.

**Fin du chapitre**

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**D'ailleurs ce chapitre était le dernier.**

**Il manque plus que je poste l'épilogue pour que cette histoire soit entièrement terminée, snif.**

**Je commençais à m'habituer à vous postez toutes les semaines un chapitre.**

**Va falloir que je termine une autre histoire pour continuer à vous postez toutes les semaines lol.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire le prologue de la suite de cette histoire mais pour le moment elle n'est pas prête d'être terminé vu toutes les histoires que j'ai commencé d'écrire et que je n'ai pas encore terminé. Je mis mettrais plus sérieusement quand j'aurai fini d'écrire « Souvenirs ».**

**Pour ce chapitre, je trouve que la fin n'est pas super mais je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter et je ne voulais surtout pas faire un septième chapitre car pour Moi, cette histoire devait être courte.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé.**

**Pour l'épilogue, peut-être que je le mettrai avant les deux semaines car attendre deux semaines pour un petit épilogue (il fait une page de Word, c'est pas beaucoup), je ne trouve pas ça juste. Mais je verrai ça dépendra de mon humeur.**

**Bye.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.Rowling. Je lui empreinte juste certains de ses personnages pour écrire mon histoire. Seuls Constance Poke, Catherine, Poke, Christopher Poke et James Poke sont de mon invention.

Comme Rating T mais je ne suis pas sûr mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment T c'est plutôt pour les derniers chapitres. Vous verrez bien.

Et voilà l'épilogue de cette fiction. Je suis triste de la quitter. C'est la première vraie fiction que je termine (la toute première c'était un OS donc ça compte pas trop) et je suis heureuse qu'elle est plus à beaucoup de personnes.

**Merci à miss-Potter-Weasley, delseroasn, Ninie et lilichoco pour leurs reviews.**

**Miss-Potter-Weasley : Je suis contente que cette fiction t'est plue. Quand à la suite, je vais essayer de mis mettre mais sûrement pas avant les grandes vacances. Mais je pense que je vais vraiment la faire car ça me tient à cœur de continuer cette fiction. J'en parlerai plus en détail à la fin de l'épilogue.**

**Et un grand merci à ma Didi pour m'avoir donner son avis sur cette fiction.**

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Sixième année, Sirius n'est pas mort, il a été innocenté et a eu la garde de Harry. Sur une photo dans la chambre de Sirius, Harry se demande qui est cette femme et cet enfant. C'est simple, c'est Constance l'ancienne petite amie de Sirius et Catherine sa fille. Sirius est bien décidé à les retrouver même si il doit parcourir le monde entier, le problème c'est qu'il doit être rentrer à Noël pour le fêter avec Harry.

Bonne lecture.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Epilogue :

Dix ans ont passé. Harry est devenu un très grand joueur de Quidditch et s'est marié un an après la défaite de Lord Voldemort avec Ginny, quand elle est sortie à son tour de Poudlard. Ils ont trois enfants : Lucas qui a huit ans, Lily cinq ans et Amandine trois ans, sans oublier que dans quelques mois la famille s'agrandira de nouveau car Ginny est enceinte d'un petit garçon qu'ils ont décidé d'appeler Andrew. A sa sortie de Poudlard, Ginny est devenue professeur de métamorphose ainsi que directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Dumbledore ayant décidé de laisser sa place de directeur de Poudlard au professeur McGonagall. Les enfants ont grandi à Poudlard.

Ron s'est marié avec Hermione six mois avant Harry et ils ont eu leur premier et deuxième enfant la même année que Harry et Ginny. D'ailleurs, ils ont trois garçons et trois filles : des jumeaux Alex et Adrian qui ont huit ans, Alison six ans, Maeva cinq ans, Kevin trois ans et Lucie deux ans. Ron travaille dans le département des jeux au Ministère. Hermione est devenue Médicomage et travaille avec Catherine. Ron et Hermione s'engueulent toujours autant qu'à Poudlard mais leurs disputent concernent maintenant les enfants. Ron souhaite que ses deux fils aînés, Alex et Adrian, soient très bon en Quidditch et que même si cela est possible qu'ils puissent rentrer dans l'équipe de leur maison quand ils entreront à Poudlard, alors il leur apprend à voler et à faire des figures assez compliquées. Mais cela ne plait guère à sa femme, qui a peur pour eux dès qu'ils sont sur un balai, après tout ce sont ses petits bébés.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Catherine s'est marié avec un Serpentard, elle-même ayant été envoyée à Serpentard quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard. Cet homme n'est pas n'importe lequel Serpentard mais Drago Malefoy, le pire ennemi de son cousin qui bien sûr par la suite n'est plus devenu un ennemi mais plutôt un ami. Il faut savoir que grâce à Catherine, lors de leur septième année, Drago a retourné sa veste et est venu du côté de Harry. Il aurait pu venir de leur côté bien avant mais Drago refusait à avoir un contact avec Catherine, mais quand Severus Rogue les a mit ensemble pour son cours cela à tout changer. Ils ont, pour le moment, cinq enfants : deux filles et trois garçons. Il y a Liliane huit ans, les jumeaux Thomas et Mickael cinq ans, Killian trois ans et Sarah qui n'a qu'un mois. A tous les cinq, ils font le bonheur de leurs parents et grâce à eux leurs amis (ndla : Harry et compagnie) découvrent jour après jour le Drago dont Catherine est tombée amoureuse et qu'elle aime toujours. Drago souhaite avoir d'autres enfants mais pour le moment sa femme veut s'occuper de leur marmaille qu'ils ont déjà, peut-être plus tard comme elle lui avait dit.

Quand aux jumeaux, Christopher et James, à leur sortie de Poudlard, ils ont décidé de devenir Auror et pour cela ils ont fait une formation. Durant la formation, ils ont rencontré deux sœurs jumelles, Cécile et Clémence, et sont vite devenus amis et plus. A présent Christopher s'est marié à Cécile et a eu deux enfants : Quentin quatre ans et Loïc deux ans. Ils ont également prévu d'avoir un troisième enfant mais dans un ou deux ans. James sort avec Clémence mais il ne s'est pas marié avec elle. Ils ont eu un petit garçon Mathéo, qui a deux ans, et Clémence est de nouveau enceinte mais cette fois d'une petite fille, ils ont décidé d'appeler Mégane.

Autant dire que la prochaine génération est faite pour les Potter, Weasley, Malefoy et Black. Mais pour quelques une, cette génération n'est pas encore prête de se terminer.

_Fin_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Alors ? Vos impressions ?**

**L'épilogue est court mais en même temps je vous avais prévenu.**

**C'était juste pour dire ce qu'étaient devenus les personnages.**

**Vous êtes surpris que Catherine ait épousé Drago ou pas ?**

**Vous vous y attendiez ?**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont au moins une fois laisser une review : delseroasn, Elayna Black, Gryffondor, lilichoco, ****Maelys Halliwell Black****, miss-Potter-Weasley, neny, Ninie, potterstoriz et vouni, un grand merci à vous tous ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont lu sans laisser de review.**

**A présent je vais vous parler de la suite que j'aimerai beaucoup écrire. Contrairement à cette fiction elle ne sera pas centrée sur Harry Potter et Sirius Black mais plutôt sur Catherine Poke-Black et Drago Malefoy.**

**Sur le comment Catherine a réussi à parler à Drago alors que celui-ci l'avait ignoré pendant toute la fin de leur sixième année. Comment ils sont devenus amis, comment ils ont décidé de sortir ensemble et surtout comment Catherine a réussi à ce que Drago se joigne à eux en renonçant à devenir Mangemort et à servir Lord Voldemort. Beaucoup de questions auxquelles les réponses arriveront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira mais il faudra que vous attendiez un long et même très moment avant de l'avoir car pour le moment j'ai juste commencé l'épilogue. Et je souhaite aussi finir « Souvenirs » avant de me mettre entièrement dedans. Je pense que je travaillerai plus dessus pendant les grandes vacances quand mon bac de français sera terminé, donc dans environ deux mois.**

**Si vous avez des propositions pour le titre, n'hésitez pas car pour le moment je ne sais pas du tout comment l'appeler.**

**Déci-là, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fiction « Une vie différente d'avant ». Et peut-être que bientôt je publierai le OS que j'ai écrit sur Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, j'attends juste que l'ami qui le corrige est terminé et qu'il me le rende.**

**Bye et à samedi pour ceux qui lise « Une vie différente d'avant » pour un nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
